


Something In The Aerosmith

by JJBashir



Series: The Aislinn MacMurdo Chronicles [7]
Category: seaQuest, seaQuest DSV
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBashir/pseuds/JJBashir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Linn head home for a weekend leave. Aerosmith is the soundtrack of their life. And warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something In The Aerosmith

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in-between seasons 1 and 2, when seaQuest was completely rebuilt due to the events of 'Higher Power'. It would make sense that by this point, our titular couple are living together and the details of said co-habitation are addressed and filled out in subsequent parts of the series. Yes, most of my fiction was inspired by music of the time.

Sixty-five never felt so good.

The wind whipped her long brown hair back as she shifted from third to fourth gear. The English racing green Jaguar JXS leap forward like the well maintained machine it was, eating the Florida highway ravenously. There were other cars on the road, of course, but the drivers of other vehicles stared as the old gasoline-powered car whizzed by their newer, electric and ethanol-powered vehicles, a look of chagrin and disgust etched on their faces. Little did they know that the engine under the hood of the 1997 Jaguar WAS ethanol run. It was the ONLY modern adjustment she had made to the car...especially since gasoline was now outlawed in most of the world, and more expensive per gallon than coffee was per pound. She laughed aloud, knowing that most of the looks she was getting wasn't from her car, but the music emanating from the green convertible.

_"Walk this way_  
 _Talk this way_  
 _Walk this way_  
 _Talk this way_  
 _Walk this way_  
 _Talk this way_  
 _Just gimme a kiss."_

She smiled listening to the harsh guitar riffs as she flew down the Florida highway. She had grown up on these riffs---she'd spent what felt  
like a lifetime learning these riffs. When it came to the greatest guitarists of all time, Joe Perry came right behind Eddie Van Halen in her  
book.

 _"School girl skinny with a classy kinda sassy_  
 _Little skirt's climbin' way up her knee,_  
 _There was three young ladies in the school gym locker_  
 _When I noticed they was lookin' at me._  
 _I was a high school loser, never made it with a lady_  
 _'Til the boys told me somethin' I missed,_  
 _Then my next door neighbor with a daughter had a favor_  
 _So I gave her just a little kiss, a like--"_ WHooooo--WHOOO!

She looked in her rear view mirror. "Och HELLFIRE" she spat. She had been doing the speed limit--sort of. She couldn't be more than five or ten kilometers over. She pulled over, yanked her glovebox open and fished out her drivers' license, registration and military ID.

"Morning, Miss," the state trooper said pleasantly. "Can I see your-"

She held the papers up.

"Thank you, Miss--oh, excuse me--LIEUTENANT," he amended, looking seriously at the slender woman in the drivers' seat. "You hardly look old enough to be driving, much less be an officer in the UEO Navy, ma'am."

Lieutenant Aislinn MacMurdo looked up, ignoring the attempt at flattery. "An' might I be askin' WHY I've been pulled over?" she asked icily.

"Well, Lieutenant, you're in violation of the noise pollution ordinances," the trooper said, ripping off a summons and handing her the ID documents. "Of course, in a car that hot, I can see the reason for the enthusiasm. Headed home?"

"Huh?" Linn blinked, then realized that she had handed the officer her Florida drivers' license as well as her military one. "Um, aye, I am," she said.

The trooper nodded as he though for a moment as he looked at the address he had written. "Y'know, this is the SECOND ticket I've written for this address today," he noted. "Big, gold 1971 Impala. Speeding. He was doing about 100. Hubby?"

Linn smiled finally. "Boyfriend."

The trooper nodded as he crumpled up the summons. "Then I'll tell you what I told your Lieutenant O'Neill--being in love doesn't excuse breaking the law. Don't do it again."

"Aye, sir," she said, restarting her car. "And thank ye."

 

Tim was rushing around, trying to get the all flowers just right. There was a vase full of daisies on the kitchen counter; one of wildflowers on the upstairs table by the stairs, picked right from his garden. Tim smiled as he checked the various rooms of his house, to make sure they were neat. It was a rare treat, having the house to themselves for a weekend. There was usually one or more of their friends from seaQuest crashing with them, not to mention the bimonthly visits from his twin sisters. Tim didn't mind--it was one of the reasons he and Linn had bought the place---so they would have somewhere large enough to accommodate their myriad of friends and family for visits. He dusted off a table with his hand, wiping the dust onto his jeans. He straightened a crooked picture on the way down the hallway. He never thought that owning a house could be so much FUN. Then again, his housemate helped MAKE it fun. He heard the music coming up the drive as he heard the crunch of the wheels against the crushed shell and gravel driveway.

 

_Pink it's my new obsession_  
 _Pink it's not even a question,_  
 _Pink on the lips of your lover, 'cause_  
 _Pink is the love you discover_

_Pink as the bing on your cherry_  
 _Pink 'cause you are so very_  
 _Pink it's the color of passion_  
 _'Cause today it just goes with the fashion_

_Pink it was love at first sight_  
 _Pink when I turn out the light, and_  
 _Pink gets me high as a kite_  
 _And I think everything is going to be all right_  
 _No matter what we do tonight_

 

He stuck his head out of the window at the end of the hallway. "Hiya, babe!" he hollered.

She tuned the engine off, but left the CD player running. "That's all I get, 'Hiya babe'?" she hollered back.

He grinned as he pulled his head in and flew down the stairs. He was out the front door, grabbed her by the waist and swung her around, laughing.

"TIM! Do--I'm gonna be--Mmmmmmmm.---" Her multiple protests were stopped by his lips against hers. "What will the neighbours think?" she joked, when they came up for air.

"WHAT neighbors?" he growled, kissing her again.

"Can I at least turn the car OFF?" she asked, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"Nope," he said. "I wanna dance." he rocked her in his arms slowly, savoring the feel of her body against his. He hadn't seen her in two  
weeks. She had been stuck in Cape New Quest, doing a training exercise, while he had a two week break. Day after tomorrow, he would be up to UEO headquarters, while she would be here. They only had tonight, and all day tomorrow, together. And Tim was going to enjoy as much of those remaining thirty six hours with his arms around the woman he loved as possible.

 

_I want to be your lover_  
 _I wanna wrap you in rubber_  
 _As pink as the sheets that we lay on_  
 _Pink it's my favorite crayon, yeah_

 

"Do you?" she asked.

"Do I what?"

Her green eyes sparkled. "Want to wrap me in rubber?"

Tim growled. "I ALMOST bought pink satin sheets at the store today," he said.

Her turn to grin. "So, what DID ye buy?" she asked.

"You'll find out when we get in the house," he said.

"An', will that be anytime soon, I wonder?"

Tim shook his head. "Get the disc, Linn," he ordered. He didn't know WHAT it was, but this song did---THINGS, to him. Crazy things. Amazing  
things.

 

_Pink it was love at first sight_  
 _Pink when I turn out the light_  
 _Pink it's like red but not quite_  
 _And I think everything is going to be all right_  
 _No matter what we do tonight_

 

"So what ARE we doing tonight?" she asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"It has a lot to do with pink," Tim said mysteriously.

Linn sniffed the air as they got closer to the house. She thought she could smell Tim's world famous, ultra-secret recipe, pesto sauce. She  
looked at him, her eyes filled with expectation.

"You'd better be hungry," he warned.

"Starving," Linn said. "WHY?"

Tim smirked. "You're gonna need to keep your strength up for tonight, I think."

She smacked his arm. "Ye are sooooo evil."

"You love it," he accused.

"Every second," she said.

 

Tim was asleep. Dinner had been wonderful; it was nice not to have to talk about the navy. It was nice to have a conversation with him without a vid-screen between them. It was nice to be in love.

They had taken a long walk along the beach after dinner, and Tim and walked her upstairs to their room, where she nearly drowned in the scent of roses. She opened their bedroom door, to find the bed covered in pink rose petals. Two bottles of champagne were chilling in a bucket next to the bed, and there was a large box of chocolates on the night stand.Linn's eyes were opened wide. "Wha--"

Tim touched her face, then turned her head to look athim. "I missed you," was all he said, and he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

Linn was fooled again. Tim always managed to fool her, like he fooled everyone else, with his quiet, serious demeanor. She always forgot that  
the soul of an artist lurked not far beneath the surface of her very serious man. And that he would find any excuse he could to use it to  
express his love for her. She blinked quickly, the tears already streaming down herface. Tim was the romantic; she was the sentimentalist. "Och, Tim," was all she could whisper before he claimed her lips for his own.

That was hours ago.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_  
 _Watch you smile while you are sleeping,_  
 _While you're far away dreaming._  
 _I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,_  
 _I could stay lost in this moment forever._  
 _Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

 

They ended their lovemaking the way they always did; whispering endearment, kissing, nuzzling, then dozing in each others' arms. Tim had  
clicked the player on right before he went to sleep. The music helped both of them sleep better, and it was Linn's favorite disc. They had fallen asleep with her nestled gently in his embrace, but when the song had come on, she just had her head resting on his chest. She propped herself up on one arm, and did something she loved to do. She watched him sleep.

 

_Don't want to close my eyes,_  
 _I don't want to fall asleep_  
 _'Cause I'd miss you baby,_  
 _And I don't want to miss a thing._  
 _Cause even when I dream of you,_  
 _The sweetest dream will never do._  
 _I'd still miss you baby,_  
 _And I don't want to miss a thing_

Linn smiled to herself. Her father had told her about how he had fallen in love with her mother to the song 'Crazy'---they were married to  
'Amazing' and they had renewed their wedding vows to 'I Don't Want To Miss A Thing'. To hear her father tell the tale, Linn was an Aerosmith baby, from conception on. "Ye would do good, lass," her mother had often said, "if ye kin find a lad that does everything to yer heart this song says." Linn laid her head back on Tim's bare chest, feeling his gentle breathing, feeling the 'thump, thump' of his heart against her cheek. He mumbled something in French, and his arm went around her waist automatically...and she knew. She knew she had found the one she would spend forever with.

 

She leaned over and kissed one of Tim's closed eyes, then the other. She stroked his cheek gently. _I love you, Timothy Andrew O'Neill,_ she thought to herself. _There HAS to be a God--because ye were sent to me, like an angel...a gift. I hope I never forget that---that our love is a gift. I should never take you for granted..._

 

Tim stirred, and opened his eyes slowly. He was surprised to find Aislinn staring at him earnestly, her green eyes glowing in the moonlight, and filled with tears.

"You OK, _eudail_?" he asked, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Aye, I'm fine" she said, her arms around his waist, squeezing him tight. "I wan't sleepy anymore. Jus' thinking."

"About what?" he asked.

She smiled. "About how our life together is like an Aerosmith song."

His eyebrows went up. "An AEROSMITH song?" he sputtered.

She nodded.

"Which one?" he demanded.

She reached over him to grab the remote control for the audio system, then turned up the music. "THIS one," she said, and held him close to her as she whispered the lyrics against Tim's lips, along with Steven Tyler:

"And I don't want to miss one smile, I don't want to miss one kiss, I just want to be with you, right here with you, just like this,"

Tim grinned as he followed suit: "I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine, and just stay here in this moment, for all the rest of time--"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They looked at each other, smiling gently. "You sleepy?" he asked, kissing her softly.

She shook her head. "Nae," she whispered, nuzzling her nose against his neck. "Are ye?"

He shook his head. "I don't think I could sleep another wink all night," he said, kissing her again and again as the song faded out.

"Play it again, Tim," she pleaded, her hands wrapped in his hair.

"Later," he mumbled, placing tiny kisses along her shoulder. "Before we don't fall asleep again."


End file.
